


Dancing with A Nightmare

by Whambam06



Category: DWTS - Fandom, Figure Skating RPF, Marlie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whambam06/pseuds/Whambam06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Multi chapter fic about Meryl & Charlie's time at DWTS. Completely fictional! Comment and tell me what you think!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Multi chapter fic about Meryl & Charlie's time at DWTS. Completely fictional! Comment and tell me what you think!

Dancing with a nightmare  
*charlies POV* 

As Meryl and I sat in the chairs getting our hair done for the Dancing with the Stars reveal, I couldn't help but think that I was really nervous for us to be split up. All our lives we had been together day in day out practicing or just hanging out. Now she would be with some other guy having him touch her and spending all of their time together. Meryl looked over at me and could sense that I was nervous and she did the cute thing she always does, and rested her hand on my knee and gave me her signature deep look into my eyes. After that I was calm ready to go. 

I got done before her seeing as I didn't need makeup so I was ushered backstage and we were split apart. While alone I let my mind sink in I was really doing this, I would be competing against the girl I couldn't go 5 minutes without thinking about. The show must begin, the first contestant got called out and on it went, Meryl and I are the last two and still no sign of her coming. I am called on stage, the bright lights hit me then I sit in a directors type chair. 

Meryl is called and for 2 seconds she doesn't come out and I get worried, then she comes out finally and looks so gorgeous my heart skips a beat. The pro's start coming out and I wonder who I'm gonna be paired, but more importantly who Meryl will be paired with. I got Sharna Burgess. Now for the final person, woah Maks is back and Meryl got him as a partner. Part of me is happy she got such a skilled partner, the other half of me is worried because of all the horrible things I've heard about him as a coach. I swear to go if he hits her I will kill him. 

The show has just ended and Sharna and I are ushered away to do interviews and I can't seem to find Meryl in the crowded room of people. As I turn to my right a big broad man is suddenly in my vision, it's Maks I can barley see Meryl's tiny form next to him. After we finish interviews and we get a lunch break, when I see Meryl is free I rush over to her grab her hand and pull her to the nearest empty room. I want her so bad, the friendship line has always been a little blurred with us, I want to cross boundaries right now. "Meryl I have never wanted you more, seeing you all handsy with another guy out there just made me want you more."

I felt her breathing shallow next to my ear then she breathily said "Charlie, I have wanted this for so long I don't want to waste it on a quickie in the closet, I want to have you all night to myself." Oh man was I screwed I could not possibly think about her or her muscular sexy long legs today. This was going to be torture.


	2. Meryl Is Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. Comment and tell me what you think of it please!

*Meryl’s POV*

               I can’t believe what had just happened; Charlie had pushed me up against the wall and told me all the things I have wanted to say to him for so long. When I was leaving the closet after Charlie had left all I could do was slide down the wall and sit on the ground and marvel in what had just happened, this was going to be a long day. Tonight I would finally have him in my bed and I could show him how I really felt. I heard something outside the closet and then the door suddenly opened and it was Maks yelling at me.  


_“Meryl there you are I’ve been looking for you for 10 minutes we have interviews to do chop chop, I need your pretty face next to mine. Fretta”_

                It made me smile a little since I told him I was fluent in Italian, he used words in Italian to talk to me. As Maks and I were interviewing I could not spacing out, imagining all the things Charlie and me were going to do tonight. After a particularly awkward interview where the interviewer had to repeat himself to me three times Maks had finally asked what was wrong with me. I couldn’t very well tell him that Charlie and I were going to finally make love tonight. He would make it a joke and make it vulgar. After telling him nothing I was just tired for the thousandth time one of the head producers finally called lunch break for everyone.

               I saw Charlie from across the room and he gave me one of those secret smirks because he knew what I was thinking about. Sharna, Charlie’s partner asked if the four of us would like to get lunch since Charlie and I were such good friends and so were her and Maks. In my head I was thinking this is going to be so awful they will catch onto why we are so giddy then everything will go wrong. If they both knew, then if something went wrong me and Charlie couldn’t pretend like nothing had happened, they’d both be hounding us. For some reason I really wanted to talk to Sharna about being in love with your best friend because after all that’s how her and her boyfriend had gotten together. We arrived at this little pizza joint and Maks and Charlie went inside to take our orders because they know what we like. This was the perfect time to ask Sharna how she had come clean to her best friend telling him she was in love with him.

“ _Meryl get ready for a speech because I’ve got a good one.”_ She said with a chuckle.

“ _I knew from the minute I met Charlie that he was in love with you. Sometimes love blinds you too see what is right in front of your face. I had this dancing partner since I was 18 and we became best friends instantly. It slowly grew into the; I can’t imagine being without you co-dependency type thing, then my whole world collapsed when he got a girlfriend. He met this girl and fell head over heels and all I could do was be supportive of them. When things got rough I had to be the sounding board and tell him what to do and try not to be biased. One time they got in a horrible fight and he came over to my place, I’m not proud of this next part, but we got drunk and had sex, when I woke up the next morning he was gone. Later that night he called me and I was so shocked that he was calling me and all he said was open your front door. I opened it and he was there with my favorite junk food and he told me he knew why it wasn’t working out with his girlfriend because he was in love with his best friend. That he was sorry it took him so long to figure out. Since then we’ve been together and going strong. In your case maybe you should just tell Charlie how you feel, he will probably tell you the same you guys talk about everything.”_

_“I am just scared of what will happen”_

         Just as I was saying this to Sharna, Charlie comes out the doors and says

         “ _What will happen if what…?”_

        “ _Oh nothing Charlie let’s eat”_ I say while my voice audibly cracks.

          When we finish lunch we all head back to the studio to start practices. Sharna comes up to me and whispers in my ear I think I’m going to let Charlie go from practice early so when you get done you can just show up at his place. Nodding my head and smiling she just walks away taking that as a thank you. After about an hour and 45 minutes of getting new steps and routines, my phone let out a little chirp that was set as Charlie’s notification. I let out a little smile knowing he was texting me to tell me he was done with practice and thinking of me. Maks and I kept practicing and about 30 minutes later my phone stated going off the hook. 6 texts and 2 calls from Charlie, then Maks finally said we were done and could leave.

                I picked up my phone and I could tell something was wrong with how many messages he had sent me, knowing I was practicing. The first one was cute telling me have fun practicing call me when you get done, the next one was can’t wait till you get done then you can get sweaty all over again with a winky emoticon. The next one was telling me Tanith had come home a week early, next him telling me he’s sorry, that he still wants me, and finally him saying I’m sorry tonight won’t work out she’s all over him and we can talk tomorrow. In my head I didn’t think I should listen to the messages till I get home in fear of breaking down in front of Maks.

                “ _Something wrong sweetie? I’m ready to take you home, Charlie told me not to let you drive.”_ Maks asked me with some concern in his voice.

_“I’m fine Maks could we go please.”_

            When we arrived at my apartment it took all I had to keep in my tears. As soon as my door shut I heard Maks knocking on it telling me to open it so we could talk. I told him it was just stupid boy trouble and he assumed it was about my boyfriend, who am I to correct him. Who knew in the end it would be Maks to comfort and hold me instead of Charlie. When Maks went to go to the bathroom I got out my phone and texted Charlie.

                     “ _I am so done playing these games Charlie either you’re in or you’re out. Please don’t play with me.”_


End file.
